Family Chapter 12
by Nonniepat
Summary: The Year is 1982. Keith Partridge has just returned from a long European Tour home for a special family celebration. His return will mark yet another change in the family . Neither Keith nor the family have any idea just what changes are coming or how the meaning of family will become even more important to all of them. Once again the Partridge Family. I do not own these character


Danny Partridge was finally alone for the first time all morning and he was not happy. Shirley had told him the time was noon, before going to check on his brothers and sisters. Dr. Westdale had not been in again since ten, although Veronica had told him that the ventilator controls were still moving in the downward position and he could feel his own body now inhaling and exhaling more air. The ventilator tube remained lodged in his throat and he was wondering, not for the first time since being told the thing was finally coming out, if the thing was struck there permanently. He felt much better, the headache was gone and though his neck was now the source of the most pain, he assumed it was from the tube they had stuck in his head. The relief he felt at not feeling like his head was going to explode was welcome. What was not welcome was the stupid ventilator. He understood the things purpose during surgery but that was almost two days ago and this whole thing was getting a bit ridiculous, not to mention frustrating. Danny Partridge had things to do and people to see and not being one to be tied down for long laying around in this bed was becoming more tiring than his exhausted body.

Danny knew he was ill, very ill and weak. He had never felt so weak in his life. He barely had the strength to move his head let alone move it from the pillow, even though everyone; especially Keith, seemed to be terrified he would do just that. Another thing Danny was frustrated over the ventilator about was his inability to communicate with his mother, Ruben and his brothers and sisters. Keith was a particular sore spot right now as Danny was not stupid. He knew his jerk of a brother well enough to know that he most likely cancelled the whole tour, not just Friday and last night's concerts. He also knew why. He could see it every time Keith was in the room. If it were not for Shirley and Ruben's presence, assuring him that he really was fine, he would think he was on deaths door. He knew Keith would react like this but he was helpless right now to not only rag his older brother about it but to put a stop to it and send his hero back on the road where he should be, needed to be.

But Keith was not the only sibling Danny lay there worrying about. He could tell Laurie was terrified, and not just over his condition either; and he knew why. He knew exactly why. He also had a feeling that he knew what caused the aneurysm but until he was off the ventilator he could not discuss his theories with Dr. Westdale. Besides he had to finish the job he started, before the terrible headaches began. Now he not only had to finish the job without Laurie knowing but now he had to look out for mom and Ruben as well. He was pleased with his decision to let Shirley and Ruben deal with his medical stuff. Now he could concentrate on Keith, Laurie and the kids. The kids, Danny knew, had more problems right now than a cancelled tour and a very bad situation. He wondered if Keith was becoming aware of all the work he had to do in San Pueblo when all this was over and they took him home for R and R, as Ruben put it. He also wondered if that was one of the things Keith kept saying that mom was yelling at him about. He wondered if Tracy had worn her trademark outfits for Keith yet. Ooh, he hated to miss the showdown when Keith discovered her manner of dress. That would be almost better than the Keith Partridge stage production, almost. He closed his eyes as he heard the door open again and after he saw the very superstar make his presence known. Danny figured it must be Keith's turn. He also knew the three of them kept taking turns sitting with him. Like he needed a baby sitter. 'Well', he thought, 'I guess I will when we get home.'

Keith approached the bed and saw Danny's eyes were closed. He sat down in Shirley's chair by Danny's feet and watched him. It was not long before Danny opened his eyes, frowning. Keith was by his side in a second.

"What's the matter, bro?" Keith asked and had no idea that Danny was answering him, in his mind.

Danny was perturbed to say the least. By the look of Keith he had not slept well, or long, not showered or washed and groomed his famous hair. Danny was also annoyed by the question. In his mind Danny was doing some yelling at Keith of his own; yelling he would not dare do had he been able to talk. Of course he was grateful to Keith. Dr. Westdale had told him many times that had Keith not found him when he did and got him to the hospital quickly Danny would not be here and his dreams about seeing and talking to their father would have been Danny actually going to his father. He pick up the pad by his left hand and started writing. Ruben was right his hand was worn out. He couldn't wait to talk to them and not write these stupid notes. His hand would cramp too much to write full words but so far they seemed to be understanding his letters; for the most part.

Danny wrote on the pad and handed it to Keith, it read: VEN OFF NOW!

"Relax, bro, their working on it. Shouldn't be too much longer now." Keith said and Danny started writing again, it read: Y SR Keith laughed.

"Getting a little anxious there, bud?" Keith asked and Danny wrote again, it read: N MD

Keith laughed harder.

"I understand. You must be feeling better if your famous temper is coming out." Keith said. Danny wrote again, it read: G TO TK TO Y Keith frowned not understanding. Danny frowned again and wrote slower and longer, it read: I HV TO TK TO YOU

"Oh, talk to me. Is that it, bro?" Keith asked and Danny nodded and dropped the pad and began clenching and unclenching his hand. He saw Keith move around to his left side and began massaging his hand.

"Better?" Keith asked, still massaging Danny palm and fingers. Danny nodded.

"Well, I need to talk to you too bro." Keith said, hating to tell his brother that he and Chris were going home, mom's orders. Danny frowned and pulled his hand free and picked up the pad again. He wrote, it read: Y GO TO SHO Keith laughed.

"No bud, all rescheduled." Keith said, Danny wrote, it read: WHN

"Don't know, bud. That manager of mine you hate hasn't told me." Keith said and Danny wrote again, it read: FR HM HR R Keith laughed.

"Been thinking about that one. Do you think he would?" Keith said. Danny nodded.

"Anyway bro, that's a talk for later but I need to ask you a favor." Keith asked and Danny frowned thinking, 'A favor, what could I possibly do from this bed?' Keith smiled at him.

"MOM wants me and Chris to go back to our place for a few hours; after the vent is removed. Is that okay with you?" Keith asked and Danny began writing again, it read: GO HM I FN GO ON TOR Keith chuckled.

"I will go home but ONLY for a few hours. The TOUR has been rescheduled and I don't know when yet. Can we talk about it when you can TALK to me about it?" Keith asked.

Danny nodded even as he wrote, it read: YOU BT WE WL Keith laughed louder.

"I know. But is it okay I leave for awhile?" Keith asked. Danny nodded again as he wrote it read: GO NW TK SHWR DO HR Keith frowned not understanding as Shirley walked in. He handed the pad to his mother as Danny looked at her.

"What's he saying?" Keith asked and Shirley laughed.

"Did you tell him you and Chris were going home for a while?" Shirley asked.

"Yes, oh no, he doesn't want me to go?" Keith said then turned to Danny.

"Okay bud, I'll stay. You gotta tell mom though." Keith said as Danny shook his head no and Shirley started laughing. Keith looked at his mother with a puzzled expression.

"You think it's funny he wants me to stay?" Keith asked and Shirley grinned down at Danny.

"Keith he doesn't want you to stay. He wants you to go home and take a shower and I think wash you hair. Is that right Danny?" Shirley asked and Danny nodded. Keith stared at him.

"You telling me I smell, bro." Keith said and both he and Shirley laughed when Danny nodded.

"Ooh, that's two against ya bro. Keep it up and I'll lock you in your room at home." Keith said with a smile. Danny wrote again, it read: HV TO BE TR AYW Shirley laughed then translated. Keith laughed as well but squeezed his left hand.

"I WILL think of some way to torture you Daniel Partridge." Keith said and Danny removed his hand from Keith's and wrote again, it read: Y ALWS DO Shirley translated and she and Keith just grinned at Danny as Keith shook his head at him. Danny wrote again and handed it to Shirley, it read: HW MCH LNGR Shirley petted his forehead and leaned down to place a kiss on his bandaged head; she was not looking forward to telling him about his hair.

"Soon, honey, soon." Shirley said to be met by Danny's frowning stare.

"Danny, they are doing it as quickly as they can." Shirley said. Danny wrote again, it read: ND TO TLK

"Oh, no you don't Daniel Partridge. Just because they are taking the ventilator off does NOT mean I or Ruben are going to allow you to talk much. You have to rest and stay quiet to heal." Shirley admonished her child. Danny wrote again, it read: HV MCH TO SY

"Regardless, it can wait until you are stronger. You will mainly be answering questions anyway and you do not need to tell anyone anything for a long time. Got it mister?" Shirley said and noticed Keith was grinning on Danny's left side. Keith placed his hand on Danny's arm as Danny went to write again. Danny looked at him.

"Told you not to get her yelling at you like she's been us." Keith said with a chuckle. Danny started writing again, it read: WH QUS Shirley sighed.

"Oh, honey, I'm not sure. Things like how you are feeling, if you are having pain and where. Dr. Westdale has not really told us, son." Shirley lied and quickly looked at Keith to be sure he didn't add anything. He smiled at her but said nothing.

About that time Dr. Westdale walked in, smiling.

"Good news Danny. The antibiotics are starting to really do there job. Once this ventilator is removed you are gonna have to do some coughing to get this congestion up. Think you can do that?" Dr. Westdale asked. Danny wrote, it read: THRT HTS

"Now?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny nodded.

"Are you trying to cough or anything?" Dr. Westdale asked and Danny shook his head no.

"Is there a problem doctor?" Shirley asked.

"Not sure but let's look at his chart and the controls and see if we can get this thing out of his throat so we can take a look. I'll be right back." Westdale said taking the chart with him.

A moment later the doctor, Veronica and a male nurse came back in the room.

"Mom, you may want to get Ruben." Dr. Westdale said and Shirley nodded her head at Keith and Keith left and a second later he and Ruben entered together. Shirley was holding tight to Danny's hand.

"Shirl, Keith said the doctor wanted to see me?" Ruben asked as he saw the doctors and two nurses on Danny's left side.

"Yes, oh, Ruben the boy's throat is hurting now and Dr. Westdale seems concerned. What could it be?" Shirley said in hushed tones but Danny was staring at her all the same. Keith stepped up to Ruben and rubbed Danny's leg through the blanket. The move brought Danny's eyes to Keith and Keith smiled at him.

"It'll be okay, bro, hey at least the thing's coming out." Keith said as Westdale turned to Danny.

"Okay Danny, you ready?" Westdale asked Danny. Danny nodded.

"Now remember do not try to bend over when you vomit. Veronica and your mom will help. This is Larry and he will be adjusting your bed as we go. Mom, you ready?" Westdale asked Shirley as Veronica handed her a pale. Shirley nodded.

"Now relax Danny. Let your throat muscles relax. Don't try to swallow. If you're having pain in your throat now then this will hurt a little more. I'm sure your throat is just raw and sore but do not move your head. Do you want Keith to come behind you and help?" Westdale asked. Danny nodded and Keith followed Westdale' instructions and stood behind the bed with both hands on either side of Danny's bandaged head. Keith was told just to prevent him from moving not to hold his head.

"Okay, this is what you've been waiting for Danny. Here we go." Dr. Westdale said and the first audible sound from Danny in two days; was heard by those in the room and the Partridges and Pam in the hall as a cry of pain escaped his lips as the doctor removed the ventilator. Immediately Danny began retching and Veronica and Shirley were ready with the pales and much to Keith's delight Danny didn't move his head at all. As the retching calmed down some the three remaining Partridges quietly opened the door and breathed easier to see Danny was off the ventilator and looking from Shirley to the doctor.

"You did great honey." Shirley said, as he was now more upright then he had been since before the surgery. This time Shirley didn't have to reach so far to kiss his forehead. This time she was able to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Think it's all up?" Westdale asked. Danny nodded then shook his head and Shirley made it just in time. After a few more rounds a thoroughly exhausted Danny closed his eyes. Dr. Westdale motioned Keith back to the foot of the bed and Keith almost panicked when he saw the pale figure of Danny lying there without the tube for the ventilator. His eyes were closed and for just a second the haunting nightmare played through his mind but then Danny opened his eyes and smiled. The first smile they had seen since before he went into the OR. Shirley cried and hugged him lightly and Ruben patted his leg through the blanket. Danny was staring and smiling straight at Keith.

"Keith." Danny said in a very hoarse, very faint voice but it was his first word and Keith was thrilled it was his name Danny said.

"Hi Dan." Keith said and knew he was crying. He didn't care.

"Okay, Danny that's enough of that. Let me see your throat young man?" Dr. Westdale said as Larry moved the ventilator machine out of the way so the doctor could get to his patient. Taking out a tongue depressor Dr. Westdale turned on a pin light and Danny obediently opened his mouth and stuck his tongue out.

"Hmm, I see. Well, kiddo you're pretty raw in there. To be expected. Veronica can you bring us some ice chips? I see the tonsils are out too." Westdale said and Danny nodded.

"Twelve." Danny whispered.

"What did I say about that? Let your mom answer me, for now. Believe me you and I are gonna be doing some pretty heavy talking in the next few days. Save your voice for that, okay?" Westdale said and Danny nodded.

"I'm hungry." Danny said and Shirley gently swatted his right arm.

"Danny, STOP TALKING NOW. How many times does the doctor have to tell you?" Shirley admonished him. He looked at her with his usual pout. For a half a second Shirley wished the tube were back in.

"Sorry." Danny whispered.

"Danny I'm gonna have them put it back in. Now stop it." Shirley said and shared a smile with the doctor.

"The ice chips will help the soreness and it is a little swollen but we'll keep an eye on it and it should go down on it's own." Westdale said to Ruben and Shirley, then he turned to Danny as Veronica came back in with the ice chips.

"You answer with a nod or a slight head shake, like before. Are you in any pain?" Westdale asked. Danny nodded as he put an ice chip in his parched mouth.

"Where?" Westdale asked and Danny pointed to the side of his head.

"Headache?" Westdale asked. Danny shook his head no.

"Closer to the neck." Westdale asked and Danny nodded.

"The drainage tube. Anywhere else?" Westdale asked and Danny nodded.

"Where?" Westdale asked and Danny pointed to his stomach. Shirley and Ruben laughed.

"He's hungry doctor, not in pain. Right Danny?" Shirley asked and Danny grinned and nodded.

"Well, Danny for the next few days your meals are here." Westdale said pointing to the IV bag.

"But I'm glad to see you are hungry." Dr. Westdale said.

"And hasn't lost his sense of humor either, have ya bro?" Keith spoke up and Danny mouthed the word NO, the piece of ice still in his mouth.

"Thought so." Keith said.

"Okay doctor, what happens next?" Shirley said.

"Well, NO TALKING from Danny is at the top of the list. He'll be coughing here shortly and IF you don't tell Veronica, by writing not in words. The antibiotics are doing they're job. Danny's job is to rest and I would say that is the agenda for everyone else. Go out, get a bite to eat, relax for a while. I'd say all of you go home to their apartment but I know that won't happen but some of you should." Dr. Westdale explained.

"How will we know when he is no longer critical?" Shirley asked.

"When he starts coughing up some of that congestion for one but remember the first hurtle was the ventilator, the second is the pneumonia. Once we get it under control then we can readdress the issue of the critical list. But relax mom, Ruben, Keith and the brood at the doorway…." Westdale said and all but Danny turned to see the three remaining Partridges and Pam at the door. Danny shifted his eyes as far as he could but Keith blocked his way. Dr. Westdale realized that.

"I think you can all come in for a minute." Westdale said as Laurie, Chris and Tracy walked in, leaving Pam at the door. Westdale turned to Danny.

"Danny, Pam has been waiting for you to be ready to see her. She's at the door, can she come in with your brothers and sisters?" Dr. Westdale said. After a moment Danny nodded.

"Pam, come on in too." Dr. Westdale said then addressed the family and Danny.

"Stay only a minute or two. Pam you can come back later, after you all get out of here for a while, and spend some time with him before it gets late. My patient needs his rest and Danny NO TALKING; not even hi. Wave, nod and write but NO talking. Got it?" Dr. Westdale said as Larry and Veronica left.

"We'll see how long that lasts." Keith spoke up and Danny glared at him as Pam moved closer to the bed. Danny saw her and smiled at her and held out his hand. The bed rail was still up so Dr. Westdale put it down for her. He smiled as she sat on the bed before leaving himself. The rest of the Partridges were forgotten as Danny and Pam had only eyes for each other. Shirley ushered her brood out with Ruben but remained for a second.

"Danny, Pam can stay only a minute and NO TALKING. I hear even a whisper and I will be back, got it?" Shirley said and taking Keith's arm propelled him to the door. He put a finger to his lips and sat on his own bed as Shirley walked out shaking her head.

"Oh, hon I was so worried. But I'm glad your better." Pam said and Danny mouthed ME TOO. Pam laughed softly as Danny pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Danny we shouldn't you ARE, still ill." Pam said and Keith peeked around the curtain at them. Danny mouthed DON'T CARE MISSED YOU

"Oh, I missed you too hon, but your mom and brothers and sisters have been great." Pam said and Keith saw Danny smile. BUT I'M THE BEST Danny mouthed and kissed her again. Pam laughed.

"You know I think you really shook up your family Danny. Especially Keith." Pam was saying and Danny nodded then mouthed I KNOW WISH HE WOULD GO FOR AWHILE

"Oh, he is, hon. Your mom is making him and Chris go back to your place for the night. Keith is not too happy about it but hey it's your mother right." Pam said and Danny mouthed, YOU DON'T KNOW KEITH Then Danny frowned.

"What Dan?" Pam asked. Danny mouthed YOU DON'T KNOW KEITH DO YOU Pam laughed.

"Oh, course not silly, no more than I know Laurie and Tracy and Chris. Stop thinking that. Besides, I have been staying close to your mom, I think she' great." Pam said and Danny mouthed ME TOO COME HERE NO MORE TALK

"You're the one whose keeping me talking, mister and against orders." Pam said. Danny mouthed I'VE NOT MADE A SOUND NOW COME HERE

"Danny we really shouldn't." Pam said and Danny took his right index finger and crooked it and brought her even closer. Keith grinned as he heard Danny disobey his mother and the doctor.

"I'm not gonna ravish you woman now kiss me. I love you." Danny whispered and Pam giggled.

"I love you too Danny but I'm gonna have to tell your mother you disobeyed her." Pam said with a grin.

"You do and I'll tell her we live together." Danny whispered before pulling her against him for another, longer kiss to Pam's giggles. Keith covered his hand with his own laughter and quietly left the pair alone, so happy for Danny.

Keith greeted the entire family in the hallway and all were quite curious to his expression. When he removed his hand from his mouth his laughter was contagious. Soon all the Partridges and Ruben were laughing. Realizing how loud they were and that Danny might hear Keith ushered them into the waiting room as Shirley looked at him quizzically.

"What's going on?" Shirley asked when they were safely out of earshot. Still laughing Keith tried to calm down a bit to speak.

"Oh, mom, it's priceless. It's like they haven't seen each other in months." Keith said his laughter picking up again. Laurie smacked him in the arm.

"That's love you jerk." Laurie said and Keith's laughter stopped as he looked at her.

"How would you know?" Keith asked and saw Laurie turned red, again and attempt to shrink behind Ruben. Keith's eyebrow shot up at her move but Shirley defended her daughter.

"She's right, son, that is how people in love do act; sometimes, but what IS so funny?" Shirley asked.

"Oh, other than they only have eyes for each other and they are talking up a storm." Keith said and saw Shirley turn livid.

"TALKING! I told that boy to stay quiet. Think it's time I broke this up." Shirley said and started to turn until the still laughing Keith took her arm and turned her to face him.

"No mom, HE'S not talking. Well not exactly." Keith said, not about to rat on the whispered words from Danny before he left. To Keith this was all very amusing and very UNLIKE the Danny he knew.

"What do you mean, not exactly?" Shirley said.

"Now calm down, mom, SHE is the one talking. He is MOUTHING answers to her and she is understanding him quite well." Keith said and watched the fascination on his younger brother's face. He knew now how to start Chris talking. He wondered if Chris had a girl and that was as good a place as any to find out what was wrong with his baby brother.

"You were spying on your brother? Keith, that was not very nice." Shirley said and saw Ruben chuckle but cover it up with his hand. She grinned at the former manager, knowing what he was thinking; that this was classic Keith.

"It's rotten, that's what it is. Rotten." Laurie spoke up and Keith glared at her but smiled slightly; he had missed her usual remark to him these long five months.

"Well, I had to make sure he WASN'T talking. And I can assure you mom that not a sound came out of him, except kissing noises." Keith said and started laughing again. Shirley rolled her eyes as Chris and Tracy burst out in their own giggles and Laurie took her usual feminine stance with her arms folded over her chest, glaring at her big brother.

"Rotten I tell you. Rotten." Laurie said. Shirley put a stop to this.

"All right you guys that's enough. Keith you should not have spied on your brother." Shirley said and Keith threw up his hands.

"Hey I had to get fuel for later." Keith said innocently. The younger Partridges eyes lit up.

"He means fuel for torture later. Danny writing Keith's BIO, must still be bothering him." Chris spoke up.

"Yeah and knowing Danny, ventilator and all there is probably more that has annoyed Keith than JUST the BIO." Tracy chimed in. Keith pointed to both of them.

"That is quite enough out of both of you AND if you don't want me finding fuel to light a couple of fires under you two then you better BEHAVE. Hey, speaking of that, Laur, how about I give you a fifty and you take our LITTLE sister shopping. I like the LONG t-shirt but it's getting kinda old. Just be sure she gets DECENT clothes for a lady." Keith said watching Tracy glare at him as Ruben decided now was a good time to take Shirley out of there. A war was about to break loose. Shirley let him lead her from the room. Both stayed close to the door in case they were needed.

"Told you he'd say something; eventually." Laurie spoke up as Tracy now glared at her.

"He didn't say anything before." Tracy said to Laurie, ignoring Keith. Chris took a seat and enjoyed the show, he only wished Danny was here to catch it too.

"HE didn't want to air our family business in front of Pam but since she is spending time with Danny HE thought it was time." Keith said walking up to both of them so as not to be ignored. He knew their game. They had been doing it for years. Tracy turned on him.

"HE needs to mind HIS own business." Tracy said pointing at Keith. He grabbed her finger.

"THIS IS HIS business, Trace and stop referring to me in the third person. You know I don't like it." Keith said no longer amused by any of this.

"Then BUT OUT." Tracy said and stalked over to the corner. Keith followed with Laurie on his heels. "Keith, now don't loose your temper, remember Danny and your own health." Laurie cautioned.

Outside a very nervous Shirley was listening to every word and eying, Ruben as the voices grew louder. She looked around and so far no one noticed or paid any attention.

"Ruben they are getting too loud." Shirley whispered.

"We'll give em another minute then intervene. Bout time that boy said SOMETHING about her clothes." Ruben commented.

"Yeah, but here, NOW." Shirley replied. "Yes, I know. But you know Keith." Ruben said. Shirley looked up at him.

"Yes and THAT'S what worries me." Shirley said as she now heard Chris' laughter.

"Ooh, that is NOT going to bode well. Chris needs to stay out of it and quiet." Ruben said.

"You know Chris." Shirley replied with a smile to Ruben.

"I KNOW them all, hon but this is getting a mite ridiculous." Ruben said also looking around to see if anyone noticed. All Keith and the family needed was THIS on the evening news.

"Who was it that said two nights ago that I have been waiting for this day and to let him handle it?" Shirley asked and Ruben chuckled.

"You got me there, Shirl, though I don't think those were my exact words. But I think play times over, they're gonna start attracting attention soon." Ruben said.

"You mean Keith will, he's the loudest." Shirley said with a smile.

"Yes and whether he returns to the business one day or not THIS is NOT helping his career now. All he needs is for the press to get wind of a family argument." Ruben reasoned and Shirley frowned at him.

"You mean he's thinking of quitting?" Shirley asked. Ruben sighed loudly.

"He already has, according to him." Ruben said.

"Oh, Ruben I told him not to make that decision now. He may regret it later." Shirley sighed.

"I know, hon, but what can we do? He is a grown man. He has the right to make his own decisions." Ruben said calmly.

"Yes, well he IS NOT acting like a grown up now. Let's go." Shirley said leading the way.

The fight was well underway when Shirley and Ruben walked back in the room and Ruben closed the door behind them. They stood and listened for a minute.

"Laurie, my health is fine and I am thinking of Danny. Tracy there is a crowd out there and reporters too I'm sure. They certainly DO NOT NEED you walking around in….in

"Looking like a street walker." Laurie finished, again crossing her arms over her chest. Keith turned to her on his left. "Laurie, shut up, I'm handling this." Keith said, his voice growing louder.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP! I'll have you know that is a very RUDE comment, not to mention sexist AND typically MALE." Laurie said and Chris could no longer control his laughter.

"Laurie, I don't care WHAT it is. Just STAY out of it." Keith said, Tracy forgotten for the moment. The child slipped away and went and sat down by Chris. Quite un-expectantly to Tracy Chris put a protective arm around her shoulder. She whispered a thank you and Chris nodded to her but his laughter drowned out her words to the others in the room. No one had yet seen Shirley and Ruben watching the spectacle in the room.

"STAY OUT of it…I'll have you know that while YOU were halfway around the world I was the ONE HANDLING THINGS." Laurie stated.

"Well APPARANTLY NOT VERY WELL. Look at HER. She looks worse than…than…..

"DON'T SAY IT big brother. Tracy doesn't know THOSE words." Laurie said. Tracy, who should have remained silent, jumped to her own defense.

"I do SO." Tracy said and Keith turned, startled to see her not where he left her and Chris laughing uncontrollably beside her and from all appearances protecting her with an arm around her shoulder.

"You better NOT know words like that young lady. And Christopher what IS so damn funny?" Keith barked and they all heard Shirley's intake of breath at his language. They all looked at her and Ruben.

"Oh, mom, I thought you and Ruben stepped out." Keith said not apologizing for his language.

"Apparently." Shirley said. "YOU better lower your voice and watch your mouth young man or you will find a boat load of trouble if this gets OUT to the press or the mob outside." Ruben reasoned pointing a finger at Keith.

"ALL of you need to calm down. Laurie, do as Keith says. We'll go out to eat when you get back." Shirley said taking over. Keith pulled out cash and Laurie dragged Tracy out. Inside Danny's room the two locked together came apart with a groan from Danny. Thinking she hurt him Pam looked at him with a frown.

"Oh, no." Danny said in his hoarse whisper. Pam became concerned.

"What? Dan, hon, you okay?" Pam said and Danny placed a finger over her lips as he nodded. Pam sat back further on the bed. Danny didn't move.

"Ssh. Listen." Danny whispered and Pam and Danny sat perfectly still. A moment later loud voices drifted faintly in the room. Pam saw Danny's face make a grimace.

"You okay?" Pam whispered and he nodded at her.

"Do you hear that?" Danny whispered and Pam nodded.

"What is it?" Pam asked as the voices got a tad louder.

"The what is a that and THAT is Keith; the loud mouth." Danny whispered.

"Oh." Pam said.

"Man, I wish I could move." Danny said in frustration, wishing he knew what was going on. Pam placed a hand on his chest.

"Well, you can't AND you are not suppose to be talking either." Pam said trying to sound as stern as Shirley. Danny just grinned at her.

"NOT funny, mister. Now can I get you anything?" Pam asked attempting to sit up straighter.

"You." Danny whispered and Pam took his hand and squeezed hard.

"Ow." Danny said.

"Then STOP talking, before your mom comes in and gets mad at ME." Pam said.

"Can you get me a radio? I wanna hear Brian's show, MY show and see if ole Sid replaced me yet." Danny whispered.

"Write, don't talk. Why would Sid do that?" Pam asked.

"Because he's Sid." Danny whispered, ignoring the writing remark. He had waited days to talk; orders or no he was going to talk. He just wished he could move and be out there for the shouting match and be in on it. He couldn't make out what was being said but he knew Keith was yelling at one of his siblings, but which one. There were three to choose from and Keith would never yell or raise his voice to their mother or Ruben. He wondered WHO was getting it now.

"Okay I will see if they will let you have a radio IF you promise ME you will stop talking until Dr. Westdale says you can. Agreed?" Pam asked and Danny raised an eyebrow at her. She took the opportunity to stroke his forehead. She wondered if anyone had told him about the huge bandage or the fact they had to shave his hair. The look on her face must have relayed her questions because Danny pulled her hand down.

"Look that bad, huh?" Danny said with a grin.

"Ssh. No, you look wonderful." Pam said as he brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"You're bias, babe." Danny whispered.

"Ssh. Danny?" Pam asked as she noticed Danny was rubbing her arm. His answer was not a word but a hum. "Did your mom tell you about the bandage?" Pam asked. Danny looked at her face.

"No, is it bad?" Danny asked quietly. Pam didn't answer. "BIG?" Danny asked and Pam looked him in the eye and nodded slowly.

"Whole head huh?" Danny said with a smile that was almost a chuckle.

"It doesn't bother you?" Pam asked. "Expected it. As long as the hair is there." Dan said.

"Well." Pam said stroking his forehead again. "Well, what?" Danny asked frowning.

"Maybe I should let your mom tell you." Pam stated calmly. Danny pulled her hand down again but held it this time and didn't place a kiss on it.

"You tell me, NOW." Danny said, not aware his mother just walked into the room.

"Daniel Partridge! What did I tell you about talking?" Shirley said startling them both.

"She started it." Danny said grinning at Pam. "Hey, I NEVER told YOU to talk." Pam said. "I KNOW you Danny. Pam can talk all she wants, YOU can't. Now what are you disobeying me for THIS time." Shirley said winking at Pam who grinned at her.

"I was telling him about the bandage and he was asking about his hair. I said you should be the one to tell him." Pam said then moved to the chair so Shirley could come stand at the bed. She put the bed rail back up then approached her son. "What's the fight about?" Danny asked in a whisper and Shirley glared at him and pointed a finger at him then turned to Pam.

"You heard that?" Shirley asked and Pam nodded. Danny tried to speak but Shirley put a hand over his mouth.

"Not the words but the loud voices. Danny said it was Keith." Pam said then saw Danny frown at her.

"Said?" Shirley stated looking at her stubborn middle son. Danny pouted.

"Not in words Mrs. Partridge, he kinda mouthed the word Keith." Pam said in his defense to Danny's smile and Shirley's shake of the head. Shirley was thinking, 'The girl fits with THIS family. She's defending them whether they need it or not.'

"Oh, well if Pam is telling me you didn't talk then I believe HER." Shirley said winking at Pam then looking at Danny.

"Thanks a lot." Danny whispered through his mother's hand.

"Well, be thankful I don't ORDER Dr. Westdale to put the ventilator tube back in." Shirley said and with a frustrated sigh. Danny looked at Pam and pointed to his writing pad on the food tray to the right of the bed. Pam handed it to him with a smile. He smiled back then wrote, it read: WHAT WAS THE FIGHT ABOUT Shirley didn't need to translate this one. She was shocked that he wrote every letter of every word. She removed her hand from his mouth and stared at the pad. Her staring caused alarm in Danny.

"What's wrong, mom? MOM?" Danny said louder than his normal whisper and starting coughing, hard. The door burst open and Keith came practically running in the door.

Shirley set the pad down and pointing at the table by the bathroom door asked Pam for the tissues. Pam retrieved them as Keith came in, in a panic. Danny's eyes shot up and he pointed at Keith and frowned. Keith stopped just short of the chair Pam vacated and frowned back at him.

"Relax Keith, we've go it." Shirley said calmly as she helped Danny over the coughing spell and keeping him from bending forward while he continued coughing. The alarm went off on the monitor to his left that read the heart and lung and blood pressure function. Veronica was in the door in a second and turned the alarm off then retrieved more tissues from the bathroom on Danny's left side of the bed.

"Oh, that's good Danny. Dr. Westdale will be pleased. You okay now?" Veronica said as Danny calmed down and relaxed. Veronica reached for the wad of used tissues that Shirley held. Veronica checked them for color and Keith felt like he would retch from the sight. Veronica smiled at him.

"Good sign mom; got a lot of the infection up. Danny did this just come on or were you talking and it came on?" Veronica asked and Danny looked at his mother. She held up a hand.

"Don't look at me, I won't lie for you." Shirley said and shared a smile with Veronica.

"Told ya it wouldn't last long." Keith chimed in and Danny pointed at him again with a frown.

"You and me, buddy, we gonna have words." Danny said and Keith laughed. Shirley was not amused.

"NOT any time soon, young man. Now I don't think that Pam should visit for a while, since you can't seem to obey the doctor OR me." Shirley said and saw Pam smile.

"Mom, HE started it." Danny defended and now Pam giggled and walking around Keith came up to stand by Shirley.

"That is NO defense Daniel. Now you obey your mother or I will leave you to HER sole care." Pam said in a stern voice and Keith was shocked. No girl had ever called Danny Daniel before but they're mother and occasionally Keith when angry. No girl had ever talked to Danny like this before. Keith was amazed at the apparent power this girl had over Danny.

"Oh, great now I've got TWO of you. I'll never get outta here." Danny said with a sigh but a smile for Pam. Keith stood and leaned over the foot of the bed.

"Then I'd listen to em, pal or you will be here FOREVER." Keith said with a grin.

"Mom, show Keith the pad." Danny spoke up. Shirley glared at Danny but handed Keith the pad.

"I mean it Danny, NO MORE TALKING, or else." Shirley said and Pam added a "Yeah." Keith looked from the pad to his mother to Danny.

"I believe THAT message is for you Keith. Care to explain to Danny WHY he and Pam heard your shouting all the way in here?" Shirley asked.

"You heard THAT?" Keith asked Danny and he nodded as Pam held his hand.

"Sorry, man." Keith said. "Tell me." Danny said and Shirley swatted his arm gently.

"Later, bud." Keith said. "Did ya get em good?" Danny asked and his mother said his name. "Yeah." Keith said with a laugh. "Okay, Danny, I warned you. Keith, Pam and I are gonna let you rest for a while. WAVE goodbye Danny." Shirley said. Pam leaned in for a kiss as Keith waved. Shirley left last, after kissing his cheek and reminding him to stay quiet. Danny nodded but was smiling; Shirley knew there would be nothing but trouble from him now that he was ventilator free; especially where Keith was concerned.

Laurie and a very perturbed Tracy did not return to the hospital until almost 4pm. When Keith held out his hand for the change from the fifty Tracy laughed in his face and told her it was her GIFT for all the embarrassment Keith caused her earlier. Shirley promptly told her the amount would be taken out of her allowance and Keith retorted with a very stern "Wait until we get home" comment that had Tracy sulking in the corner of the waiting room. Laurie, for her part, informed her BIG BROTHER that he would be pleased with the two shirts and two jeans that they purchased, to which Tracy, from her corner, declared that HER clothes were none of HIS business. By the time Ruben joined them at ten after four; from his shift sitting with Danny, Keith was climbing the walls wanting to throttle Tracy but afraid to because of Shirley's presence. Of course he would never hurt her, he only wanted to knock some sense into her and he wanted his shy five -year old back. Shirley heard his sigh and knowing his thoughts placed a hand on his knee to get his attention.

"Oh, honey, she is just growing up is all." Shirley tried to soothe his wounded pride and wondered if her late husband would also feel this way about their baby girl. Of course, Shirley knew that if he was alive and with them Tracy would never have gotten anywhere near the state she was in today. Ruben continued to assure Shirley that she was not responsible for Tracy's rebellious stage, as he called it. But there were days when Shirley could not figure out where she went wrong with Tracy. Tracy had watched all of her brothers and sisters grow up and knew they never acted the way she had lately. Only Chris remained in the house, but Shirley had no clue what was going on with him. He was either at class, locked in his room; that he used to share with Danny, or he was out until all hours. He always told her he was either at the library or studying with a friend but Shirley had her doubts. The only difference in Tracy and Chris was that Chris was legally over eighteen and though Shirley did not like his behavior as long as he did not bring his friends into her home late at night she could not stop him from doing whatever it was he was doing. She hoped he would decide on a major soon and maybe it would curb his behavior. She feared he was quickly becoming involved in some very bad behavior with some very wild kids at the college but with no proof she had nothing to confront him with. Tracy, on the other hand, she knew was in bad company and a wild bunch of kids but seemed powerless most days to keep her seventeen year old in line. She had hoped that when her oldest got home HE would take charge of both Tracy and Chris and apparently he sensed, or knew, that intervention was needed and wanted on her part.

Chris and Tracy were not Shirley's only worry. Another child, sitting not far from her, had her at her wits end as to how to help her and to discover what was really going on. Laurie rarely came home to San Pueblo anymore and when she did she did not act like herself. Even by telephone, when Shirley could get a hold of her, Laurie was not the Laurie she raised. She was proud of her daughter's accomplishments as a lawyer and at the prestigious firm she worked at but Shirley had grave suspicions about her so-called boss and the man she was dating. She did not like Steve Reynolds nor did she trust him but Laurie, like Chris, was an adult now and had to make her own way in the world. Keith's second sigh brought her out of her thoughts. The sigh, she guessed, was his answer.

"Oh, mom, what happened to these kids?" Keith said and Shirley knew he was near tears.

"Honey, they are growing up." Shirley said again.

"Laurie, Danny and I were never THIS bad. This one is sullen and silent and only shrugs when addressed. That one wears god awful clothes that no decent woman would be seen in and her attitude is….hideous, to say the least." Keith said sighing again and saw his mother nod.

"Yes, but that was a different time, son, a different decade. Back then you had your music and though you had your share of trouble both before and after your father died, you're seeing yourself as the man of the family kept you home when you could have been out there into drugs and partying. But again, that was another decade. Laurie was too fearful of your wrath to get too out of hand and Danny, well; we all know he practically worships you. He would never do anything to disgrace this family and most especially YOU." Shirley said and Keith laughed out loud. His three siblings looked up from their various moods and books and magazines to stare at him. Ruben and Pam also exchanged curious glances with each other after looking at Keith and Shirley.

"What?" Shirley said when he said nothing but laugh.

"He does not." Keith managed to get out. Now Shirley laughed catching on to his meaning. "Oh, yes he does, or did when he was a kid." Shirley said as Laurie strolled over to them.

"What is so funny big brother?" Laurie asked. Keith waved at her until he got his laughing under control.

"Danny. Mom says he worships me. NO WAY." Keith said as Chris and Tracy, now curious walked over to their mother, brother and sister. Even Ruben and Pam joined them.

"YES WAY, Keith, you can't possibly have not noticed." Laurie said.

"Noticed what?" It was Chris, with Tracy on his heels. "Who worships who?" Tracy added. Keith laughed again.

"Mom says Danny worships me. I can't believe it. I WON'T believe it. It is too ridiculous." Keith said.

"Not so ridiculous, Keith but NO he doesn't EXACTLY worship you." Pam said walking up to them. All the Partridges and Ruben stared at her. Shirley realized Pam knew her son very well, she wondered just how well but like Laurie and Chris Danny was an adult and what he did away from her home she could not control. She didn't know what his relationship with Pam was or how serious and though she hoped they were not intimate and she wouldn't like it if she knew they were Danny was on his own and out of her control, other than his current health crisis. But she genuinely liked Pam.

"Oh, Pam, have we got some stories to tell you." Chris said walking over and placing an arm around her shoulder.

"Yes, we have enough juicy information on Danny AND Keith that you could write a book." Laurie said.

"AND make a lot of money doing it." Tracy added.

"HEY! I'm in the room here AND no one better write or publish a book on ME. I don't care whether you're my family or not, I'll sue." Keith barked from his chair.

"And I'll COUNTER sue. Don't mess with me, brother dear, I'm a LAWYER." Laurie stated.

"I would never dream of doing anything to hurt Danny, or Keith. I do know that to hurt Keith hurts Danny." Pam spoke up in defense of Danny.

"THAT my dear Pam is an understatement." Laurie stated plainly.

"THAT can drive me crazy. Every time I get a bad review or even get a cold he is ready to beat someone up for me." Keith said then stood and faced the door as a light dawned in his mind.

"Wait a minute." Keith said walking to the door.

"Someone been hurting you big brother?" Laurie asked then saw Keith turned to her with a horrified look and she panicked.

"Kidding, Keith; just kidding." Laurie cried. "I'm not. Oh, god." Keith said and bolted from the room.

"Keith don't you dare get him to talk." Shirley hollered and a second later Keith walked back in the room and walking over to Pam took her arm and led her from the room. The remaining Partridges and Ruben stood looking confused.

"Ruben, go after him. Don't let him hurt Danny." Shirley cried standing. Ruben came to her.

"Relax, Shirl. Keith would never hurt Danny. I've seen that look before. He just wants to ask Pam a few things, I think." Ruben said.

"You THINK!" Shirley cried. Ruben held her.

"Well, I for one intend to find out what's going on." Laurie said and started for the door. Ruben grabbed her and held her in place. He had a feeling it was Laurie Keith was finding out information about.

Out in the hallway Keith led a confused Pam to the conference room he and Chris borrowed earlier. Renee was just coming on duty and told them it was free and to take their time. Inside Keith stood facing her and trying to get his racing thoughts under control. Pam was a little frightened by Keith's behavior.

"Keith, please you are scaring me here. I need to get back to Danny." Pam said nervously.

"It's okay Pam, don't be scared and I will see Danny first about this okay? But first I want to ask you something and be completely honest with me with as much as you know, okay?" Keith asked and started pacing.

"I can try." Pam replied.

"Pam do you know this Steve guy Laurie's been seeing?" Keith asked getting to the point.

"Yeah, Steve Reynolds. A real creep if you ask me, Danny and I doubled with him and Laurie a couple of times but Danny was uncomfortable around him so we stopped." Pam said and Keith stopped pacing and faced her.

"Uncomfortable, like afraid of him?" Keith asked. Pam shrugged.

"Yeah, a little I guess. But mostly he said he couldn't stand the guy. Didn't like the way he treated Laurie or watched her every move. Must say it unnerved me too a little." Pam said. Keith placed both his hands on her arms.

"Do you know when Danny met Steve?" Keith asked.

"You mean, how long have he and Laurie dated?" Pam asked, and Keith nodded.

"About three months, maybe four. I remember Dan saying that he was glad you were in Europe or you would have stopped it from getting started; something like that." Pam said.

"Now this is real important, Pam, do you know if Steve hurts Laurie?" Keith asks.

"Well, I don't know. Really Keith, he's just a real creep that's all. He's her boss you know but he is not a partner and I think Danny said they started dating around the time Laurie was up for partner. She didn't get it and then Danny said Steve started coming around. Danny and Laurie shared the apartment then." Pam said and Keith found she was a fountain of information, very helpful information.

"Oh, god." Keith groaned, needing to get in to talk to Danny but needing more information.

"Oh, Keith what is it? Do you think Steve's hurt Laurie and Danny found about it?" Pam asked.

"Yes, Pam, yes I do. But how?" Keith asked resuming his pacing.

"I never saw physical bruises on her Keith." Pam offered.

"How well do you know Laurie?" Keith asked.

"Pretty well I guess. I mean we don't talk unless she comes over to Danny's and I'm there and Laurie and Danny make a point of meeting for dinner once a week but here lately she keeps canceling on him." Pam offered.

"How long ago did she stop canceling on him?" Keith asked, becoming a little more than concerned.

"About a month, no about three weeks ago." Pam said.

"And two weeks ago Danny started having those terrible headaches his doctor called migraines?" Keith asked, already knowing the answer. Pam nodded with a frown.

"Pam, now think, did Danny ever say anything, anything at all about confronting Steve on how he treats our sister?" Keith asked and Pam stood staring into space and then a frown crossed her face and the look she gave Keith almost made him pass out. If what he suspected was true, this Steve Reynolds was going to jail; for at the minimum attempted murder.

"Pam, you remember something?" Keith asked afraid of what he might tell her. She slowly shook her head.

"Tell me, please." Keith said almost begging her but not wanting her to say what he thought she'd say.

"Now, Keith, I'm not sure, I mean Danny never said he was actually going after Steve or anything and he never said he ever saw Steve away from Laurie or the two times he showed up at her office looking for her…." Pam rambled.

"What happened when he'd go to her office to see her?" Keith interjected.

"N…nothing, I mean some girl, the receptionist; Bonnie, Barbara, somebody refused to let him see her." Pam said.

"Alright Pam, now let's sit down and tell me everything you know that happened from the time Laurie stopped meeting you guys for dinner and his collapse the other day." Keith said calmly and sat her at the table then sat across from her. He was furious for not seeing this before. Laurie's bruised wrists from Thursday night were vivid in his mind.

Pam stared at him for the longest time and Keith was wondering why. He wondered if it was loyalty to Danny or if in fact she knew less than he thought she did. After what seemed an eternity to Keith Pam sighed. Keith ran a hand down his face and his hand rested on his chin, covering his mouth.

"Keith, honestly I do not know what you are trying to figure out. I have been with Danny every night for the last month at least; with the exception of the night you came in from Europe." Pam said and saw Keith's eyebrow shoot up.

"EVERY night?" Keith asked with a smile. Immediately Pam shook her head no.

"Keith no, not that. I mean every evening. I do have my own place. Man, how could you think that? Danny would never, I WOULD never." Pam defended them.

"Pam, I do not judge." Keith said with a chuckle.

"Your mother would." Pam interjected. Keith laughed out loud; then laid his hand on top of hers.

"No, Pam she does not judge either. She would not be pleased but she would not judge. Danny is on his own AND an adult; contrary to what mom and Ruben believe." Keith said, removing his hand from on top of hers.

"If you mean the medical stuff I can perfectly understand. I know Danny, he wants them handling this, besides I would want the same in his place AND if you were this seriously ill YOU would want your mom and Ruben to step in to." Pam pointed out.

"Wow, Danny has told you a lot about this family." Keith said folding his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair.

"Yes, he has AND about himself. Keith I would know if Danny intended to confront this Steve guy." Pam said.

"Are you sure about that? When it comes to this family Danny may take a back seat to me in the defending department but when I am not around and he thought it warranted he would step in. He has a famous temper, you know." Keith stated. Pam laughed.

"Oh, I know all about the famous Danny Partridge TEMPER. I've seen it a few times too." Pam said. Keith frowned and held her hand this time.

"Oh, Pam, he didn't hurt you did he? He would hate himself if he did. He doesn't mean it you know, his temper; he is like our father. All bark and no bite." Keith said remembering his father's pension for flying off the handle in a temper then Shirley calming him down enough to deal with the problem; usually Keith. Pam laughed again.

"No, Keith he has never hurt me. I know he's harmless, at least with me. YOU on the other hand have given him cause to throttle you on more than one occasion. To hear him tell it he COULD whip you too." Pam said no longer feeling so intimidated around the superstar rock musician. Keith was right; he was a normal guy. Danny would never see it that way, but that was just typical Danny. Pam removed her hand from under his and saw him look away; embarrassed.

"Don't tell him, but he COULD whip me." Keith whispered with a chuckle.

"It will be our little secret. Just don't tell him we were alone in this room together; he'll freak out." Pam said. Keith laughed out loud again.

"No problem. I'll even bribe my other brother and sisters to keep THEIR mouths shut." Keith said.

"Deal." Pam said and holding out her hand was surprised when he shook it. Then he leaned on the table and Pam had a feeling they were back to Steve Reynolds again.

"Was there ever a night that you two didn't see each other, other than the night I came in?" Keith asked.

"No, but there was one night that I waited at the apartment for hours before he got home." Pam offered.

"Was he working late?" Keith asked. Pam shook her head no.

"No, his show is in the morning. By the way he wants a radio. I talked to him around one, and he said he had something to take care of but should be home when I got off at four. I own my own bookstore. I was closing early that day. We had special plans." Pam said recalling the night they professed their feelings for each other. Keith saw her dreamy look and realized it was very special night for her. Again, he found himself proud of Danny for his choice. He hoped for Dan's sake this one was "the one". Keith thought she'd make a terrific sister-in-law and even out the group of them. If she could sing, even better, she could join the band and then mom could stay in retirement and manage them with Ruben.

"Anniversary?" Keith asked. Pam nodded as a tear slipped down her cheek. Again, Keith held her hand.

"He will be fine, Pam, you'll see. You'll have plenty of special evenings again, I know it." Keith said softly.

"How'd you know it was our anniversary?" Pam asked.

"I know my brother, Pam, he does things in a big way for those he cares the most about. You said special night. Did I tell you how happy I am for you two?" Keith said and Pam laughed. "We're not married Keith, just dating." Pam said.

"Knowing my brother, give him time, Pam, you'll be a Partridge yet." Keith said as he saw another tear escape her eye.

"I already feel like a Partridge. The way your mom and all of you have included me here. I can't believe it." Pam said.

"Well, believe it. My mother does not do this for just anybody Pam. She really likes you." Keith said.

"Now, what happened that night when Danny finally showed up for your special night?" Keith asked and saw her eyes grow wide. He laughed.

"I don't mean that, I don't want to KNOW that. What I mean is was he all right?" Keith asked.

"Well, no, actually. He said he was mugged." Pam said slowly wondering if Keith was not on to something with this Steve guy theory.

"MUGGED? God, was he all right? No maybe not." Keith said eyeing the door.

"He said he was. Just lost his wallet but his back was sore." Pam said.

"Any bruises, black eye?" Keith asked. Pam shook her head no.

"Did he say who attacked him?" Keith asked, again Pam shook her head no.

"Did he call the police?" Keith asked and this time was shocked with Pam said no.

"Why?" Keith asked. "Said that YOU and the family did not need this kinda publicity. He said they didn't get anything but a little cash." Pam said.

"But his license." Keith spoke up.

"Doesn't keep it in his wallet for that reason. He didn't want anyone to ID him if something like that happened and living in LA isn't the safest place in the state. Said he didn't want you or the family to suffer from some creep knowing who they robbed." Pam stated. Keith smiled; knowing that was something Danny would do for all of them.

"How long before the headaches started?" Keith asked.

"A few days. Oh, god, Keith do you think he wasn't mugged but Steve got to him?" Pam asked.

"I don't know Pam, but I need to find out. Say, that place on Rodeo, Broad Street I think. Did you and Danny hang out there a lot?" Keith asked.

"Yes, and so does Laurie and Steve. Danny's is good friends with the bartender. Danny used to work there sometimes, help the guy out; you know a celeb behind the bar. Less hassle for the celeb customers and all." Pam said. "Think this guy knows Steve?" Keith asked.

"Could be. He knows Laurie, that's for sure so yeah he probably does. Their firm handles most of the clients that go there." Pam said and Keith smiled standing. He had a place to start. He would also make a few calls when he got home with Chris. If someone, namely this Reynolds guy did hurt his brother or his sister then the man was history.

"Thanks Pam, we better get back before they send the posse or someone tells Danny we left the room together and HE comes searching for us." Keith said to Pam's horrified look.

"I'm kidding Pam. Beside, MY little brother is too weak to WHIP me right now. Say when we get home do you think you could come to San Pueblo and spend some time with Danny, help us get him well. You said you owned your own place. You could close up shop for a few months. Or better yet, sell the place and open one in San Pueblo. Muldune's Point could use a good book store. You don't sell the BAD stuff do you?" Keith said ushering her out into the hallway.

"Why? YOU wouldn't buy it would you?" Pam asked. Keith shook his head and laughed.

"No, of course not but I do have four VERY impressionable brothers and sisters, DANNY especially who DO NOT need to see that stuff." Keith laughed. Pam laughed too.

"So what'cha think?" Keith asked as they approached the waiting room. "I could come for a visit, but for MONTHS? SELL the store? I don't know." Pam said.

"Come, on Pam, for Danny." Keith said with a wink and his trademark smile.

"For Danny WHAT?" Shirley said as they entered the room to find all the Partridges and Ruben eying them strangely. Keith and Pam were laughing.

"Just trying to get Pam to move to San Pueblo and help take care of Danny. Maybe Dan will stay home now." Keith said and Shirley groaned. He was always doing this.

"Good idea brother dear." Laurie spoke up. "Another great idea, you come too." Keith said and this time Laurie groaned and went back to her magazine. Keith looked at Shirley. Shirley raised her hands at him and rolled her eyes. Keith sighed then sat down.

Keith studied each of his family as each grew quiet again and went back to their various activities. Laurie was thumbing through a copy of the Wall Street Journal. Tracy was reading a teen fashion magazine and he wondered if that was where she was getting her outlandish ideas about appropriate dress. Pam was reading a novel. Ruben was reading the paper and it looked like the sports section from Keith's vantage point. Chris, once again, had his head buried in his schoolbooks. Keith glanced at his mother to see her eyes closed as the door opened and Renee entered. She smiled at Keith and Shirley, who opened her eyes, then walked over to Ruben.

"Mr. Kincaid, the special security you requested is at the back entrance waiting for you." Renee said. Keith watched as Ruben folded the paper and laid it in the seat next to him.

"Thank you, Renee. I'll step in and tell Danny we are leaving for a while. Is he asleep?" Ruben asked standing and smiling at the nurse.

"No, he's awake. Keeps asking for a radio. Thought maybe you could get him one sometime today or tomorrow." Renee said directing her words to Ruben alone. The other Partridges looked on curiously. Only Keith and Pam knew he had requested one before now.

"Can he have one in ICU?" Ruben asked.

"Dr. Westdale said it would be fine, but only for short intervals. He needs rest." Renee said.

"Yes he does. That's why we are all vacating for a while." Ruben said as Shirley came up to stand beside him.

"Ruben?" Shirley asked, curious as to what was going on.

"Shirl we are going out to dinner, doctors orders if you will recall. Now let's go let Dan know." Ruben said.

"Dr. Westdale was wondering how many of you would be back tonight?" Renee asked with a smile at Ruben.

"We will all be back." Keith spoke up joining the trio. Shirley held up a hand.

"Only to say goodnight to Danny. These two are going home for the night." Shirley said pointing to Chris and Keith.

"The girls will stay here and tomorrow night they will switch with the boys. Ruben and I wish to remain in Danny's room. Is that all right?" Shirley asked.

"Certainly. Mr. Kincaid, the man in charge is Mr. Williams. He is waiting in the parking garage on the basement floor. He says he should be able to get all of you out and back in with no problem, same with Keith when he and Chris leave for the night. That is some crowd growing out there." Renee remarked.

"Does Danny know?" Tracy asked. "No, do you want him to?" Renee asked.

"No." Keith spoke up quickly and loudly and they all looked at him. Keith shrugged.

"I don't want him thinking they are out there for me and not him. We'll tell him later, okay?" Keith asked, giving his mother a pleading look.

"Certainly honey, if that is what you want." Shirley said placing a hand on his arm. He smiled and nodded.

"All right then, gang, mom and I will step in to see Dan for a minute then we'll be on our way." Ruben said as Renee left again.

"I can't go." Keith spoke up.

"Oh yes you will young man and I will not hear another word about it. Ruben has gone to all this trouble for YOU young man so we can go as a family and you WILL eat. Understand me?" Shirley said holding his chin in her hand.

"Where? I can't go just anywhere? We'll be trampled." Keith spoke up.

"Taken care of. Laurie where is this place again?" Ruben asked.

"Broad Street. In Beverly Hills." Laurie answered and Keith groaned.

"What now?" Shirley inquired with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, you liked it the other night." Laurie chimed in.

"Too public." Keith said not letting on that it was the possibility of seeing Steve Reynolds there that was to his distaste.

"Too public? There's nothing but celebrities there Keith, you know that." Laurie said with a frown. Ruben held up a hand to both of them.

"Regardless, I talked to the manager. The place, or at least an entire section is ours for a few hours, plenty of privacy. We don't need anyone, CELEBRITY or not bothering your mother right now, let alone all of us. Now wait here and we'll go down together." Ruben said.

"Mrs. Partridge, can I come too?" Pam asked and Shirley nodded then placed an arm around her shoulder and the three of them went to see Danny. An hour later five Partridges, Ruben and Pam were huddled at a large table in the back of the same restaurant that Keith and Danny met Laurie in just a few nights before. Ruben had done a phenomenal job of exiting them from the hospital without attracting attention and with one phone call from Ruben Mr. Williams and his entourage of five security guards would be waiting in the same place they left from; the parking garage under the hospital. The limo Ruben rented may have caused a few questionable stares as it drove through the entrance of the hospital grounds but with LA General being the largest hospital in LA a limo entering and exiting was quite a common occurrence.

The manager of the plush establishment met them at the door and ushered them through the celebrity throng that Keith was impressed was so well packed for a Sunday night. Several high named celebrities spoke to Shirley as she passed and expressed their thoughts, prayers and good wishes for Danny's speedy recovery and the famous mother of five smiled a thank you for each of them. Shirley was pleased no one lingered to talk further and knew it was because the people in there understood the demands on people in their walk of life and knew the family wanted to be alone. There was a quiet respect in the place for privacy and Shirley wished that everywhere she went since becoming the lead female singer for the Partridge Family were just the same as this place.

Once at the table the waitress was quick to hand them menu' but told them to take their time. She took their round of drinks, which included beer for Ruben, wine for Shirley, bourbon and coke for Keith, rum and coke for Laurie and Pam and sodas for the younger ones, then left them to decide on their meal orders.

"Everybody know what they want?" Ruben spoke up after a few minutes.

"Drinks fine for me." Keith chimed in and got a swat on the arm by his mother for it. She made sure that number one, never wanted to eat, son was sitting right beside her on her right. Ruben was on her left and facing her were the others. Tracy was pulled down by Keith to sit next to him and Pam sat between Chris and Laurie. Chris sat next to Tracy.

"Oh, no buster, find something, order it and EAT it. Got it? This discussion is getting old Keith and I am tired of it. Enough is enough. I may not be able to control what you do or DON'T do while on tour but when you are in my presence you will EAT." Shirley chided him.

"Here, here, mom." Laurie said lifting her water glass to her mother. Keith pointed at her.

"YOU stay out of it." Keith said and heard Laurie make a clucking sound.

"You know BIG BROTHER, she has a point. I mean, how do we know WHAT you do when you're on tour anyway? Probably a lot more to make her angry then just not eating." Laurie teased and Keith stood and leaned over the table to her.

"I said stay out of it. And what I do or DON'T do is none of your concern LITTLE sister. Now DROP it, or else." Keith said.

"Sit down Keith. You will attract attention." Shirley chided. Keith sat back down.

"Where? We're are closed in here you know." Keith spoke up. Shirley sighed and he said no more on the subject.

"I think YOU big brother are in need of a nap. A nice LONG nap." Laurie said, undeterred from his warning.

"Yeah, and I think YOU need to come home to San Pueblo. You do remember the place right; where you were BORN and RAISED. Where I…" Keith began and Laurie cut him off; this time standing her self, only to have Ruben take her arm and pull her back down.

"If you say raised me I'll scream." Laurie stated.

"RAISED YOU." Keith said and grinned as Laurie in frustration made a growling noise and a soft yell as she roughly pushed her chair back up to the table.

"Rotten I tell you rotten." Laurie said. "Enough both of you." Shirley said.

"Fine by me mom, I'm NOT TALKING to HIM anymore." Laurie said.

"Ever?" Keith asked. "EVER." Laurie glared at him.

"Promise?" Keith grinned at her. She made her frustrated noise again and now the laughter from the younger ones and Pam was getting louder.

"KEITH! LAURIE! Stop it NOW. You two hush." Shirley said pointing at Chris and Tracy. She smiled at Pam.

"Sorry, Mrs. Partridge." Pam spoke up covering her mouth with her hand.

"It's all right, honey, with this crew I expect a fight one minute from some of them and uncontrolled laughter from the rest the next. If I wasn't so annoyed at the two big ones right now I would probably laugh as well." Shirley said then took a sip of her water as the waitress entered they're sealed off room with their drink orders.

"Ready to order?" the waitress, whose nametag read Sandy, asked. Chris and Tracy watched their famous brother turn on his famous charm as Keith made note of her name and crooking his head slightly displayed his trademark dimpled grin. Pam watched in awe; she had never seen Keith Partridge in action before. Shirley, she noticed, was not amused. Neither was Ruben.

"I think we are…Sandy. Great name." Keith said giving it all it was worth, knowing his mother was not finding this a bit amusing.

"Thank you, Mr. Partridge." Sandy said and Keith smiled brighter, if that were possible.

"Keith, please." Keith said. "Keith." Sandy whispered dreamily until Ruben cleared his throat. Keith chuckled as the girl came out of her trance and looked at the remaining Partridges, Pam and Ruben at the table. All but Ruben and Shirley were giggling at Keith's typical behavior.

"Sorry. Mrs. Partridge, how's Danny doing? He is all that is on the news and everyone who comes in asks about him. We are all very worried." Sandy said and Keith groaned at the news part.

"Thank you, honey, he is doing much better. Thank you for your care and concern." Shirley said with a smile.

"All over the news eh?" Keith asked and this time Shirley groaned.

"Yes, and your press conference. I must say I don't think I could have been so calm if that was my brother they were asking questions about; especially questions like THAT." Sandy said.

"I just spoke the truth." Keith said, thinking to him self, 'mostly'.

"What else are they saying?" Keith asked.

"Oh, just giving updates, or I should say the same one." Sandy said.

"Which is?" It was Ruben.

"Just that the doctors say he is holding his own and expected to make a full recovery but he is still in ICU. They also show pictures of the crowd. It sure is growing." Sandy said.

"It sure is." Tracy spoke up. All of them were amazed as the limo pulled from the hospital at the vast number of people outside. They were even singing. No one could open a window to find out what but Keith said it sounded like "I think I love you".

"Now, I know you all want to get back to the hospital so how about telling me your orders." Sandy said looking at Keith.

"Start with Trace here and go around, I'll go last. Not sure yet." Keith said smiling.

Shirley elbowed him and whispered, "You better get sure." Keith smiled.

Sandy was no sooner gone from the room; when Keith leaned over Tracy to talk to Chris.

"Hope you were taking notes, buddy." Keith said. Tracy pushed at him.

"Hey! MOVE. If you want to sit by Chris just, say so." Tracy wined. Keith sat back down and patted her hand.

"Nope, I'm happy right here by my little girl." Keith said and Tracy pulled her hand away.

"I am not your "little girl". Mom, come with me to the ladies room. I need to GET AWAY from KEITH for a while." Tracy said standing.

"Sure, honey." Shirley said and Ruben stood and pulled out her chair.

"Hey, Trace, cut me to the heart." Keith said with his pitiful face.

"Yeah, sure, you'll get over it, as soon as you leave again." Tracy said. Laurie stood up and coming around both Pam and Chris grabbed her arm.

"Tracy one of these days you are gonna really break his heart. Now you know you are special to him. Stop treating him like that. He DOESN'T deserve it." Laurie said swatting her sister in the arm until mom came around the table and took Tracy's arm. Keith smiled at Laurie for her defense.

"Do you know what's wrong with her?" Keith asked Laurie.

"Growing up is all Keith." Laurie said.

"Yeah, mom keeps saying that. I don't buy it Laur. WE were never like THIS." Keith said watching his mother and sister disappear in the ladies room. Laurie shrugged and sat down.

"Different times, different culture. You know how kids are today." Laurie said.

"Yeah, I know but NOT OUR kids. Not US. Not TRACY. Or you either Christopher." Keith said pointing at him. Chris moved into Tracy's chair.

"You know you could have picked her up, bro." Chris said and Keith smiled.

"Who, Sandy?" Keith said. Chris nodded. "Naw, bro, wasn't trying. I'll show you one day." Keith said quietly.

"You do and mom will KILL you, Keith. SHE may be naïve about what you DO on tour, but I'm not and neither I will have you know is DANNY. Ruben too for that matter." Laurie said. Ruben was in the process of taking a sip of his beer.

"Hey, leave me out of it. I have to be here with your mom. I do NOT want to have to answer questions about any of you." Ruben said. Keith was watching a staring Chris.

"I knew it. You do, don't you?" Chris said taking the lead from Laurie's words.

"Do what Christopher?" Keith said, hoping the boy was really clueless.

"The guys kept saying that you did but I said no, not my brother, but you do don't you?" Chris said. Ruben cleared his throat and excused himself from the table.

"Do what, Christopher? And what GUYS are we talking about?" Keith asked.

"Have women." Chris said and Laurie made a retching sound.

"I can't hear this. You make me sick brother dear. You better WATCH what you say to him too." Laurie said standing to go out into the main part of the restaurant. Keith stood and grabbed her arm.

"Where are you going?" Keith asked. "Away from here." Laurie said. Keith held on.

"Don't leave with ANYONE, got it. I will have the cops after you. You are with us UNTIL Danny is well, got it." Keith said. Laurie shrugged him off.

"Don't worry BIG BROTHER, he is not here tonight." Laurie said. "He better not be." Keith called after her before sitting back down and looking at Chris. He ran a hand through his hair.

"First of all Christopher I do not HAVE women. It's SEE women and yes I do go out with women on tour but that is a conversation for another time and place; not with mom in ear shot. Got it?" Keith said.

"Tonight?" Chris asked. "Maybe." Keith answered.

"Cool." Chris said. "Yeah well, if mom hears this it WON'T be cool, understood?" Keith said taking a drink of his bourbon and coke. Chris nodded.

"Can I have a taste?" Chris asked, not letting on he wanted more than a taste of the stuff. Keith shrugged and Chris reached over and picked up Keith's drink and took a rather long sip. Just then both boys about jumped out of their seats.

"KEITH PARTRIDGE WHAT ARE YOU DOING? Christopher is not twenty-one." Shirley said and saw them both jump. Pam was still sitting there taking it all in.

Before Keith could answer his mother Ruben ushered Laurie back into the room. Ruben nodded at Keith, a pre-arranged signal. Keith understood and gave a quick nod in return. After Ruben, Shirley and Pam told Danny goodbye and that they were all going out for dinner Keith pulled Ruben on a separate elevator and related his suspicions and theory about how Danny received his injury. Ruben was livid, to say the least, but promised not to tell Shirley until Keith had proof and offered to help in anyway he could. Keith suggested finding out which bartender was on duty and if he was the friend of Danny's that Pam told Keith about. Keith cornered Pam before entering the limo and got the guy's name, Tony. Ruben waited for the first opportune moment to exit discreetly and seeing Shirley take Tracy to the ladies room and the talk at the table, that Ruben really did not want to hear, the former manager left to make a few inquires for Keith. Their pre-arranged signal was a nod for yes Tony was on duty or Ruben would shake his head to indicate; that no Tony was not there tonight. Keith smiled as he returned Ruben's nod then downing his drink rose with his glass. He still had not answered his mother.

"It was not MY idea, mom and Christopher you asked for a sip, not the whole drink. Don't ask me again, ever; got it?" Keith said standing as Shirley came around behind him to sit down.

"Regardless, Keith, you are SUPPOSE to be keeping an eye on them NOT allowing them to do what they know they are not suppose to. YOU Christopher know better than that and I NEVER want to see THIS again. Understood, young man?" Shirley chided both children as she took her seat. Ruben met her at her chair and held it out for her. Shirley noticed that Ruben was bringing Laurie back to the table from the main part of the restaurant and raised and eyebrow at him. Ruben smiled and patted her arm an assurance that he would tell her later.

"Sorry mom." Keith and Chris said at the same time.

"Well you should be. I have ONE son in critical condition I will NOT have any more. That goes for all of you." Shirley said and Keith knew she was on the verge of tears. He leaned down to her as he set his glass back on the table.

"Mom, relax. I never told him he could. You've had a bad few days. Enjoy your wine and your dinner, okay?" Keith said and placed a kiss on her cheek. Shirley adjusted her napkin on her lap and Keith saw Ruben take her hand under the table, he smiled at the former manager.

"Well stop giving me cause to worry and I can relax." Shirley said and Keith saw the spark coming back in her eyes. He grinned at her as he straightened and picked up his glass again.

"Laur watch THESE two for me, I'll be right back." Keith said pointing to Tracy and Chris. Tracy sat down in Chris' former chair by Pam.

"Now where are you going?" Shirley said and Keith placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I just need a refill. SOMEONE drank my drink, who shouldn't have." Keith said eying Chris.

"The waitress can get you one. I don't want you to go out there. We don't need a mob scene right now." Shirley cried.

"Mom, please, I'll be fine and only a moment. This is a place for celebrities. How much of a mob scene can THEY create; they are just like us." Keith said smiling at her.

"Well, don't be long. Our food will be here soon and you WILL eat." Shirley chided. Keith laughed.

"I won't be long and yes I WILL eat, for you." Keith said placing another kiss on her cheek.

"Tracy you are in the wrong seat, young lady. I want you right here by me. Chris and I will be spending the rest of the evening together. I want to spend some time with YOU." Keith said pointing at Tracy and saw her sigh. Keith didn't wait to see if he was obeyed he walked out to find this Tony guy and get some answers. He left a foul tempered Tracy behind.

"Tracy you better do, as he says." Laurie spoke up.

"Why? He's not the boss of me." Tracy cried as Chris stood to change seats with her.

"WHY? Well how 'bout how you hurt him just now with that comment about him forgetting all about us when he leaves again. I told you before, keep it up and he will never leave home again or he may NEVER come home again." Laurie stated.

"Girls please." Shirley said to deaf ears.

"I will LEAVE home then." Tracy retorted.

"NOT until you are in college miss now get yourself back in the chair next to Keith now." Shirley said. She felt Ruben squeeze her hand he was holding. She smiled at him.

"Tracy, do as your mother says. Let's all at least PRETEND to be a family for Danny AND for Keith. Keith does not need to know everything that has happened in the five months that he has been gone ALL at once." Ruben spoke up and Tracy stood with a pout and sat back down in the chair next to Keith.

"Why does KEITH need to know everything anyway?" Tracy asked Ruben.

"Well, he is your brother for one and I know he has missed all of you. He will be staying at the house at least until Danny is well and maybe longer." Ruben began.

"He has a tour to finish. Doesn't he?" Laurie spoke up. Ruben shrugged.

"All of you have noticed how this thing with Danny has affected him. I think he may not go back out there." Ruben said.

"EVER?" Chris asked.

"Maybe Chris. You saw him; he is terrified something will STILL happen to Danny. That is why your mom wants you and him to go back to the apartment, get him away from all of this for a while." Ruben explained.

"But Danny is going to be fine, right, mom? Mom?" Tracy asked her mother, who had so far remained silent. Shirley took a deep breath.

"Tracy, Chris, all of you, Danny is still VERY ill. I believe Dr. Westdale when he says Danny will be fine but getting him fine will be a very long, very hard struggle for Danny AND for us, especially Keith I fear." Shirley said softly as Ruben released her hand and put an arm around her.

"But mom he can't…." Tracy's wide-eyed, unfinished question hung in the air.

"No, honey, I don't believe that but he is VERY sick and we did almost loose him several times in just a matter of days." Shirley said reaching over and patting her hand.

"No wonder Keith is a basket case." Tracy whispered looking at the door Keith vanished from only moments ago.

"Yes, Tracy that is one of the reasons. But you all know Keith, he will do anything for anyone of you and he would react this way if this was YOU or Chris or Laurie or your mom." Ruben stated.

"Or you Ruben." Shirley interjected and Ruben smiled at her.

"Perhaps so but Tracy this was suppose to be a night out for us to relax and TRY not to think about the hospital, as hard as that is for all of us. Danny is critically, seriously ill and ALL of us have to stay together AND get along to get him through this. No matter HOW long it takes." Ruben said looking at Laurie and Tracy as he spoke. Laurie just starred at him.

"Keith would do THIS for any of us?" Tracy asked still amazed at her brother.

"Yes, Tracy he would. That is what I've been TRYING to tell you all along." Laurie said with a smile and received an "Oh", from Tracy in response. The table settled down then to wait for Keith and their dinner.

Keith was waiting patiently at the bar for the bartender to break free from his other order taking to see him. He had been spotted and approached the moment he walked out from their closed room. But these people did not bother him. He welcomed the kind words and inquiries about Danny. These people knew and understood him; whether they actually knew him or not. He had seen some he did know though. A couple of the members of Aerosmith were there and called out to him. They asked about Danny and relayed their lead singer's words of concern and thoughts and prayers then asked when he thought he would return to the circuit. They were due to play at the football stadium the middle of the week and were in town early to get a little rest and fun in before preparing for their concert. Keith sighed, not really wanting to get into this even though he considered them friends, and told them that once Danny was well he would announce his return. He left out the fact that Danny's recovery was going to take a long time; a mighty long time. The guys left then Keith concentrated on getting Tony's attention. He needed to get this over with and return before Shirley sent Ruben to find him; or came out herself. He looked around the place hoping NOT to see Steve Reynolds but hoping to see his friend and fellow musician Steve or some of Journey's band members. They were set to do the same show he had cancelled last night and he and Steve had struck up a friendship whenever they played the same venue or were on the same circuit. He wanted to ask his fellow musician a favor. He knew Journey was a particular favorite of Tracy and he had yet to tell her he knew their lead singer but he was hoping to ask Steve to let him sing their upcoming release to Tracy, to help her understand how it was for him when he was away from the family. First, though, he had to ask Steve, as one thing a musician did not do to another musician was play or record their music without permission. With recording there were legal issues but seeing as how Keith only wanted to sing a song to his sister he felt sure Steve would not mind.

Finally Tony came up to Keith and Keith set his empty glass on the counter.

"Hey, Keith, how's Danny? Been real worried about him?" Tony began.

"Tony?" Keith asked and Tony nodded.

"Refill that for ya?" Tony asked as Keith nodded then leaned on the bar.

"Danny's holding his own." Keith said.

"Good to hear, he'll be fine. That boy is a fighter. Saw you and your mom and family come in, taking a little breather?" Tony said.

"Yeah, mom needed one too." Keith said with a sigh.

"I can imagine. Let me get that drink for you." Tony said but Keith held out his hand.

"Hey, Tony, I hear Danny use to help you out here could we talk for a minute? Someplace private." Keith said and saw Tony frown.

"Sure thing. I'm due for a break here anyway. Let's go to my office." Tony said.

"You OWN this place?" Keith asked and Tony laughed.

"Not exactly, the night manager. Thought maybe Dan would have told ya." Tony said.

"No, Danny doesn't know I know about you. Pam told me he helps you out. In fact Danny doesn't even know I'm wanting to talk to ya." Keith said and saw Tony's raised eyebrow.

"Meet me at the end of the bar over there." Tony pointed to Keith's left.

"I'll refill your drink and you can take it with us." Tony offered and taking the empty glass walked to the left; Keith did the same and soon Tony came out from behind the bar, Keith's drink in hand, to where Keith waited. Tony led Keith to a back room and offered him a chair in front of a desk. Handing Keith his drink Tony sat behind the desk.

"Is Danny that serious that you wanted to talk private like?" Tony asked once they were seated.

"Well, he is serious but no as I said he is holding his own. They just took the ventilator off this afternoon and all he wants to do is talk." Keith said and Tony laughed.

"Yeah sounds like Dan. That why you all are here? To keep him quiet?" Tony asked and this time Keith laughed.

"Something like that but mom really needed a break and a good meal and around here this was the best place to come; considering who we are and all." Keith stated.

"Yeah, saw the news that crowd is growing by the hour. Say a lot of our regulars know Dan works here and have been dropping cards and letters by all day do you want to take them with you?" Tony asked.

"We'll pick them up when he is released and we head home to San Pueblo if that's all right?" Keith asked.

"Sure, no problem. The crowd around here understands perfectly. You and mom take care of the family and Dan." Tony said.

"Thanks man, it's great that these people are so good about this." Keith said.

"Hey, they're celebs too they really do understand." Tony said.

"Yeah believe me mom finally feels like there's a place she can go and be anonymous." Keith said then after taking a sip of his drink let out a long breath, he had business here.

"Tony do you by chance know a Steve Reynolds?" Keith asked getting right to the point.

"Sure I know Steve, been dating your sister Laurie I believe." Tony answered.

"Did Danny ever say anything about the guy?" Keith asked.

"Other than he couldn't stand the guy and didn't like the way he was treating Laurie, no." Tony said.

"Tony, is this Steve guy abusive?" Keith asked.

"You mean he beat Danny up or something?" Tony said not understanding Keith.

"That I'm not sure about yet but no I was referring to Laurie." Keith said.

"The guys way too controlling for my taste. You know I asked Laurie out once, bout the time this one came around. Danny told me I should but she was already dating this Steve character by then so she turned me down. I've never seen anything out of the ordinary in here but then this place keeps me pretty busy." Tony stated.

"Danny ever say he was gonna confront the guy?" Keith asked.

"No, not really. I mean you know Danny, he talks a good game but no I don't think he would go after Steve. Not unless he had real proof of abuse or something. Then you'd think he'd go to the cops." Tony said.

"I DO know Danny and yes he does tend to run off at the mouth a lot but when it comes to protecting me and the family it may not be talk. You'd think he'd go to the cops but he doesn't want to do OR say anything that would hurt the family or my career. He's real famous for that one." Keith said. Tony laughed.

"Yeah, I know. Don't know how many times he came in fuming over a bad review for you or something and to hear him tell it you have the manager from hell and I'm not referring to Ruben Kincaid either." Tony laughed.

"Yes, I know he makes no secret of the fact that he hates my manager. Did he ever say anything to lead you to believe that he was afraid of this Steve guy?" Keith asked.

"DANNY! DANNY PARTRIDGE afraid of someone, now that's funny." Tony laughed until he saw Keith was not laughing with him.

"Sorry. No I can't see Danny afraid of Steve or anyone for that matter with the possible exception of you." Tony said seriously.

"Keith, are you thinking that Danny's injury was CAUSED by Reynolds?" Tony asked.

"Been thinking it yeah." Keith said taking a drink.

"Not this guy Keith, too smart to go after Danny on his own. He's the type to cover his tracks cleverly. If he is hurting Laurie only Laurie knows it, I guarantee it." Tony stated.

"I know it, saw the bruises on her wrists. Now I've just got to prove it and prove that somehow Steve Reynolds caused the aneurysm. Blunt force trauma is my guess." Keith said.

"Blunt force trauma? That's reaching isn't it Keith?" Tony asked.

"Perhaps but something happened and I'd bet my last million that Steve's behind it." Keith said.

"Hard to prove though." Tony added. "When was the last time you saw Danny?" Keith asked.

"Oh, about two weeks ago or so. He was planning something special for Pam, his girl, and reserved a special section in here for a romantic dinner. They never showed though. Always wondered why. Been meaning to ask Dan that but then I didn't see him anymore…..until I saw the news Friday." Steve stated. Keith nodded.

"Pam said he was mugged that night." Keith offered. "MUGGED? You're kidding me." Tony said. Keith shook his head no.

"The headaches started a few days later and as Pam explains it he was pretty sick fighting them, then I came home and well….let's just say that all hell broke loose with his health, and now he's fighting for his life. I tell you this Steve Reynolds will rue the day he messed with this family." Keith said.

"I'll say, poor Dan. But Keith Steve Reynolds is a top paid, well, respected lawyer in this town. You will not be able to prove his involvement easily, if he even is involved. I don't envy you here Keith." Tony said.

"Me either. Hey listen thanks for the help. I better get back before the food arrives, mom will be furious if I don't eat it." Keith said with a grin as he stood.

"Yeah heard that about you." Tony laughed and Keith eyed him. "Rumors my friend." Tony said. "Well, let's let them STAY only rumors." Keith stated with a smile.

"No problem, Keith. Say hi to Dan for me and tell Laurie I'd still go out with her, if she looses this Steve guy. Let me know if I can be of anymore help here." Tony said. "She will and I'll tell her. You have Dan's and my approval for dating her. Thanks I'll let you know about the help." Keith said as both men laughed and exited the office. Keith went back to his family, Tony to work thinking of do some checking of Steve on his own for Danny. Dan had always been a good friend to Tony Mitchell; time to return the favor.


End file.
